Trouble in Paradise
by starangel2106
Summary: My view as to what happened/will happen at the beginning then it goes into something that I don't think will happen but could. Tell me if you liked it. STORY IS *COMPLETE*
1. What Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Author: Star06 Title: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Part/Chapter: 1  
  
Summary:  
  
[End of show] Sgt. Michaels and Lou went to the Camdens. Then Eric called for Lucy. She was looking to see if she was pregnant or not.  
  
My outlook on what could happen.  
  
"Coming dad in a second." Oh do I want know or don't I? Yes get it over with then if I am I can tell Kevin if not no need to worry. Ok here we go. Lucy talks to herself. And the result is positive. Well um I need to tell Kevin. I better get to dad before he comes. So she walks out of the room and to where her dad who is waiting. "Dad what is going on?" Lucy is worried with their expressions.  
  
"Lucy Lou and Sgt. Michaels just informed me that Simon and Cecilia along with Ruthie were in a car accident. It's nothing serious but they thought we should know and that we should go to the hospital. Everyone else is there." Eric said as he got the keys after he saw her look.  
  
"Are you sure their ok I mean.. well let's just go so we can see for ourselves." Lucy said. "Ok what ever you want Luce." Mr. Camden replied.  
  
They drove to the hospital. Then went to the waiting room where everyone else was including Cecilia parents. Kevin can see Lucy is very worried and run's up to her. "Lucy it's ok. They said it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Have they let anyone in yet?" Lucy knows if not that it couldn't have been to good.  
  
"Well not yet oh wait here come the doctor now." Kevin say's in a smoothing tone.  
  
"Hello. I'm doctor Stone. I saw all three of the kids. Do either of the parents care to have your child/children not discussed with everyone?" "No!" the parents say together. "Well then Ruthie has a broken leg. In the femur. But it's not a bad break. It'll be in a cast for about six weeks give or take. Simon well he has about 3 maybe 4 bruised ribs. They will heal in about six weeks. We'll give him some pain medicine because he'll be in pain. He also broke his arm in the radius. That will take about 4-5 week if he does not use it and only uses it as told if not long. Now Cecilia she has only a fracture in her arm. Also the radius. It will need to be wrapped but as long as she does as told again it will be fine in a few weeks. Now you may go see your children Ruthie and Cecilia will be able to go home but Simon needs to stay a day or two for his ribs." "Thank you Dr. Stone. Annie and Cecilia's mum said.  
  
Everyone went to see the injured kids. Kevin was talking to Sgt. Michaels to see how it happened.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX I know I probably still have mistakes sorry. Also I write mom like mum because It is just a habit I picked up. If you think about it, that is how we pronounce it anyway. In America anyways. 


	2. Simon

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb. Chapter/part: 2  
  
"Who hit them?" Kevin asked. "Well it looks like it was a drunk. Who only has a few injuries like most of them. Just scrapes and the likes. Lucky for the kids he wasn't as drunk and impaired as they could have been." Sgt. Michaels did want Kevin to know who it was for being in the family.  
  
"Well that's true but still." I guess I should go see them. I know you won't tell me who it was by person so I'm not going to asking. "Bye" he said. Kevin knew no matter how much he tried it wouldn't work to know and what could he do anyway so he let it go. (a/n: Most people would like to know. If something like that happened to my family I would die to know. But nonetheless they shouldn't tell you they do have reasons as to way they don't.)  
  
"Hey Simon." Kevin said walking into his room.  
  
"Oh hey Kev. I promise it wasn't my fault." Simon didn't want anyone to think it was his fault he wouldn't get into an accident that was his fault with Cecilia and Ruthie with him. He loved them to much.  
  
"I know you didn't. Its ok everyone is fine. You're the only one who has to stay. Hasn't anyone been to see you yet?" Kevin was curious if Simon was starting to feel guilt or if no one seen him and if they didn't he wanted to know why not.  
  
"Um no. Not yet. So I have to stay? How are Ruthie and Cecilia? What injuries did they get?" Simon didn't want to stay but was glad it was him instead of them.  
  
Maybe they went to fill out the discharge papers. But yet there was Matt and Lucy who could have come to see him. Kevin was now worried why they would leave him out. "Oh I see. Ruthie has a broken leg. Cecilia has a fracture in her arm that will only need wrapped. You will only have to stay in here for a day or two they said."  
  
"I'm glad that's all that happened to them and its good they get to go home. A day or two isn't bad I'm lucky that's all." He speech started to get slower near the end. He was getting tired.  
  
"Simon I think you need to go to sleep. Would you like me to stay with you?" Kevin noticed he needed sleep and didn't want him to be by himself if he didn't want to be.  
  
"No, you can go check on everyone else. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Bye." Simon didn't want anyone to watch him fall asleep. So he needed to make it clear that Kevin could leave.  
  
"Okay bye. See you tomorrow if not sooner."  
  
"I would prefer if you didn't come tomorrow. I'm getting out soon. So I'll see you when I get home. Simon immediately fell asleep after that. Kevin decided to go check on the others. 


	3. Ruthie

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part:3  
  
"Hey Ruthie" Matt, Lucy, and her parents said.  
  
"Hello everyone. Can I go now?" Ruthie was tired of being there. She wanted out of there.  
  
"Well as soon as your paper work is filled out you can." Annie said. "Well go do that now." Eric said knowing his daughter wanted to be anywhere but there.  
  
"Well while they're doing that Matt and I'll stay." Lucy said. Also knowing Ruthie someone would need to entertain her until then.  
  
"So how are you?" Matt asked wanting to know.  
  
"Like I broke my leg. Duh." Ruthie was being Ruthie at lest. "How are Simon and Cecilia?" Ruthie suddenly remembered they were in the accident too.  
  
"Well we haven't seen them but Cecilia only has a fracture in her arm and Simon well he bruised some of his ribs and has a broken arm. He'll need to stay for a day or two but he will be fine. Lucy said gently.  
  
"Well that's good for Cecilia. Simon can handle a day or two in the hospital. Yes. He'll be fine. Where is mum and Dad? How long does it take to fill out some papers?" Ruthie cared about everyone but wanted out.  
  
"It may take awhile. Do you wanna play I spy?" Matt asked.  
  
"I spy?" Ruthie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I spy." Matt answered hoping she would just give in and play.  
  
"That's for Sam and David. I'm a little old to play that don't you think?" Ruthie didn't believe he would ask such a weird question.  
  
"Ok so what do you want to do while we're waiting?" Lucy cut in so Matt wouldn't have to say something else and Ruthie would leave it be.  
  
"Can we go see Cecilia?" Ruthie wanted to leave where she was.  
  
"Well I think we should wait for your doctor. Matt said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ruthie you broke your leg I think you need to learn how to use crutches. Lucy answered.  
  
"Hello Camdens. Ruthie let's get you started on how to use crutches." Dr. Stone said.  
  
"Ok, I guess." 


	4. Cecilia

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 4  
  
"Hello Cecilia" Her parents said as they walked in.  
  
"Hey mom, dad. How are you?"  
  
"Were fine, now. Knowing your not hurt to badly."  
  
"Ya that's good. I was so scared. Simon calmed me down though. How is he and Ruthie?"  
  
"There both fine. Ruthie has a broken leg. Simon has 3-4 bruised ribs and a broken arm." Cecilia's parents said calmly.  
  
"So I'm the one not really injured. But that's ok. So when do I get to go home?" Cecilia asked knowing she could now.  
  
"Well we have to go sign papers and then the doctor will have to give use instruction on your arm.  
  
"Oh ok. Can we go see Simon and/or Ruthie? No I don't think so. Well not right now wait til the doctor comes. Then you can. Oh Ruthie is leaving soon too. Simon will have to stay for a day or two."  
  
"I guess that's not bad."  
  
"Well, I guess that we'll go and sign the papers."  
  
"Hello Cecilia. Let's give you some instruction on your arm shall we?" A doctor asked.  
  
"Sure why not sooner we get done sooner I get out of here. Right?  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok that's good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sorry this isn't long. 


	5. Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 5  
  
"Hey Ruthie. How are you?" Kevin asked."  
  
"Hey. I'm fine, you?"  
  
"I'm good. Can I please see Matt and Lucy outside while your in here with the Doctor?"  
  
"Ya sure." Ruthie said kind of confused.  
  
"Come on Lucy and Matt." Kevin said.  
  
Lucy, Matt, and Kevin all went out into the hall. Lucy and Matt wondered what this was about. Kevin wasn't looking very happy when they got out into the hall.  
  
"Couldn't one of you guy of gone and seen Simon? He's the one who won't be going home tonight." Kevin said with sharpness but gentleness too.  
  
"We want to check on Ruthie she's younger." Matt said in response but he wasn't really aware that he said it. He was shocked that Kevin would be upset over that."  
  
"We were going to go see Simon once Ruthie was discharged." Lucy said calmly.  
  
"Well he's asleep now. Can I ask a question?" Kevin clamed his calm voice.  
  
"He's sleeping? Sure you can ask a question." Lucy said confused.  
  
"Yes, you can a question why wouldn't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do you guys thing it was Simon's fault that he got into an accident because he was driving?"  
  
"What? Why would we?" Matt asked although he wasn't sure he didn't.  
  
"Well I don't know I haven't really thought about it I guess. Why?" Lucy was getting even more confused.  
  
"Well I don't know why you would. Simon's a good driver. I was wondering cause no one but me went to see him. That's odd you guys make sure someone sees everyone. Also to set the record straight it was defiantly not his fault." Kevin wasn't trying to be hard on them but he was confused as to why no one went to see him there was enough people to.  
  
"I know Simon's a good driver. I don't know why we didn't go see him we just didn't get that far yet. Mom and dad went to sign the discharge papers and I knew Ruthie would need someone to entertain her." Lucy said feeling guilty that she might of blamed Simon. That wasn't nice considering it was her brother.  
  
"Yes, Simon's a good driver. We were busy with Ruthie. Do you know who's fault it was then?" Matt got defensive but he wanted to know who's fault it was.  
  
"It was a drunk. I don't know and name and don't except a name I know Sgt. Michaels wouldn't give me a name so I didn't ask. He wouldn't even say if it was a male or female. He won't give you one if he won't tell me." Kevin said. He was thinking that they did blame Simon and it wasn't Simon's fault. He didn't want them to do that and wanted them to know the truth.  
  
"Thank you Kevin. I'm gonna go see him although he's asleep." Matt said knowing he really did blame Simon at first and that he was wrong to do so.  
  
"Well I would but someone really does need to stay with Ruthie. I'll stay. Thank you. I did blame him although I didn't mean to." Lucy said as she watched Matt walk away.  
  
"It's ok Luce. I just thought you'd need to know the truth." Kevin said softly.  
  
"Look her comes mom and dad." 


	6. Rev and Mrs Camden

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 6  
  
"Hey, How's Ruthie?" Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"She's fine. She's ready to go home." Lucy said.  
  
"Hi, Kevin. How are you?" Rev. Camden said.  
  
"Hi. I'm fine. Have you guys been in to see Simon?"  
  
"Um not yet we've been filling out the discharge papers." Annie said.  
  
"Did you guys?" Eric asked.  
  
"Well I didn't either did Matt we were with Ruthie. Kevin did. Then Matt went to see him not to long ago." Lucy said before Kevin could talk.  
  
"Yes I did. He's asleep right now. Um you might want to make it clear to him it wasn't his fault. He said he was glad he was the only one having to stay. He thinks it's his fault because he was the drive and that he deserved it. He didn't say it but I could tell by the way he talked." Kevin said a again making clear that Simon was not to blame.  
  
"Ok we will." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
"Do you know who hit them?" Rev. Camden asked.  
  
"Um not the name. Sgt. Michaels' won't tell me nor you so don't ask. I do know it was a drunk and that Simon did do a good job swerving to try and not get hit." Kevin replied.  
  
"Well, that's good. Was the drunk a male or female?" Asked Annie curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Kevin said.  
  
"Ok well we should go check on him before we leave."  
  
"Before you do that I think the doctor is done with Ruthie by now. I think she'd want to go." Lucy said.  
  
"Ok well let's go see Ruthie. Then go to Simon." Eric said.  
  
Everyone went into where Ruthie was sitting. They smiled at her. The doctor was finishing his instructions. After he left they said there hello's and got Ruthie's stuff.  
  
"Are we going home now?" Ruthie asked hopefully.  
  
"Um we were going to see Simon. Is that ok?" Mrs. Camden asked.  
  
"Yes can we also see Cecilia?" Ruthie wanted to know.  
  
"Sure. Let's go see Simon first." Rev. Camden said. 


	7. Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 7  
  
"Hello Simon." Everyone said as they walked into his room.  
  
"Hey guys." Simon said drowsy. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. The sooner the faster he's out of this place.  
  
"How are you." Mrs. Camden asked.  
  
"Great. How are you?" Simon replied.  
  
"Me well I'm fine." Annie was confused as to why he'd ask that.  
  
"Hey, Simon. I'm glad your good." Ruthie said.  
  
"Hi, Ruthie. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. I wanna..." Ruthie didn't finish she felt guilty she was going home and he wasn't.  
  
"Go home? It's ok Ruthie your allowed to want that. I'll be home soon don't worry." Simon did care he wasn't going home. He was driving and he should be the one to stay.  
  
"We can't wait until you do." Lucy said.  
  
No one wanted to say they were sorry for not coming earlier. Well everyone but Ruthie. She couldn't of. Before they came Matt was talking about how Simon and Cecilia was doing. He wasn't ready for the danger zone yet. Lucy wanted to say something but didn't know what. Rev. and Mrs. Camden didn't know want to say. They felt guilty. Kevin was there and said what he wanted to earlier. While they were waiting a couple other's else popped in.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX====Cecilia and her parents.  
  
"Hey dad and mom. Can I get out of here yet?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Um has the doctor given you instructions?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"Yes, here's a paper with some stuff on it." Cecilia replied.  
  
"Ok then sweetie we can leave." Her father said.  
  
"Good. Um before we leave can we go visit Simon?"  
  
"Sure Hun. Her mom answered.  
  
Xxxxxxxx back to Simon.  
  
"Hello Simon. How are you?" Cecilia said as she walked to him.  
  
"Hey. I'm good. How are you?" Simon was surprised she was there.  
  
"I'm great. I'm happy to see you." Cecilia was happy but didn't know what else to say.  
  
The atmosphere was becoming denser as everyone just stood there looking around. Simon wanted them to leave all of them.(even Cecilia) He was tired and didn't need them all looking around wondering what to say. If they blame me then they should do it and get it over with. Simon was thinking while everyone else wondered what they should do.  
  
"Look you guys. I'm getting really tired and there's nothing anyone can do staying here. So why don't you guys go home. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm getting out or if not. Ok?" Simon said deciding just to tell them to clear out.  
  
"Are you sure honey?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yes mom. I'm sure. If I don't get out tomorrow I will the next and I'll see you guys ok?"  
  
"Well I guess we could." Eric said.  
  
"Ok then night." Simon replied.  
  
"Night. Everyone said. 


	8. Goodnight at home

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 8  
  
"Well, I think everyone should go to bed. It's been a long day." Mr. Camden said.  
  
"That's a good idea." Mrs. Camden said.  
  
With that said everyone went to bed. They didn't have any other choice; did they? Ruthie laid down and fall asleep fast. Kevin and Lucy went to there apartment. Kevin laid down and thought about the day's events, along with what was up with Lucy. Lucy laid down and wondered when she was going to talk to Kevin. She didn't want to come out and say I pregnant; when she knew the test could be wrong. Nor did she want to go to the doctor's without him and then tell him if she was. She would drive him insane if she kept it any longer.  
  
"Kevin, are you awake?" Lucy asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Was Kevin's reply.  
  
"Good. I have to tell you why I've been acting weird."  
  
"About time." Kevin muttered to himself. "I'm happy you're ready to. Go on then."  
  
"Ok well after mom and dad thought Sarah was pregnant I thought I might be too. "I was later with my period and started to freak. Yesterday Mary and I meet to talk and we went and bought a pregnancy test. I took it while you were at the pool hall and dad was waiting for me. It was positive. I need to go to the doctor's and make sure. But I wanted you to come too. I'm scared though because I'm in collage and we're young. What do you think?" Lucy said.  
  
"I'm glad you finally told me. Yes we're young but we're married. You will finish collage. We have help it's not just us. Even if it was you could still do it. I will help you do whatever you need. I took a vow to stand beside you and I plan to do just that." Kevin said softly holding Lucy.  
  
"Will you come with me to the doctor's then?" Lucy said with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Kevin returned the smile.  
  
"I love you so very much."  
  
"And I love you very much." Kevin said with happiness in his tone. "Why, don't we go to bed now? It's been along day. Well talk tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight honey." Lucy said before she fell into a dream filled sleep.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Kevin replied also falling fast asleep.  
  
Mean while Matt was hanging up the phone, from talking to Sarah. He started to climb the stairs when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and standing there was Mary.  
  
"Hello Mary, what are you doing here?" Matt said surprised.  
  
"Hi. That was a greeting. I could ask you the same but I won't. I'm here to see mom and dad are they up?" Mary said softly.  
  
"I don't think. I think they went to bed."  
  
"Where were you guys earlier?"  
  
"We were going to go to the pool hall to celebrate Ruthie becoming a woman. Although she didn't want to. Well."  
  
"I checked there?"  
  
"Well" Matt wasn't happy she interrupted. "Simon was driving Ruthie and Cecilia there, when they got hit by a drunk driver. Cecilia had a small fracture in the arm. Ruthie has a broken leg. Simon got the worst. He has a broken arm and bruised ribs. He has to stay for a night or two." Mat finished.  
  
"Wow. I didn't except that. I guess I'll come over tomorrow then. You should go to bed."  
  
"I will you should too. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Matt. See you tomorrow." Mary said as she turned to go to the hotel.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"This was some night." Annie said.  
  
"It sure was. We should go to bed." Eric replied.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie." Annie said as she started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight hon." Eric replied falling fast asleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx I don't think if Lucy would really act like that. But I just wanted her to be like that for now. 


	9. Mary

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 9  
  
Cecilia and her parents went to their house after they left the hospital. They were also drained. Needless to say they went straight to bed.  
  
At the hospital Simon stayed awake for awhile after everyone left. He needed to think. He had a feeling that everyone but Kevin thought it was his fault. He didn't know if it wasn't true. Sure Kevin is a cop if it was his fault he was sure Kevin would of told me. Even if he wasn't a cop he wouldn't lie to me with anything. He would tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Right? "But then why do I feel so guilty?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"That could be because you care for everyone a lot." A voice behind him answered; making Simon jump causing a small amount of pain.  
  
"Mary? Is that you?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yes it's me"  
  
"What are you doing here? And at this time?"  
  
"Well I went to the house earlier but no one was there. So I went to the Pool Hall. They said that mom, Matt, Sam, David, and Kevin was there but had to leave. I went back to where I'm staying for awhile to think. Then not to long ago I went back to the house. Where I found out there was a car accident."  
  
"So you thought you'd come down here to pay visit to poor Simon?"  
  
"Not exactly. You see I know you. Therefore I knew you'd blame yourself for the accident. But." Mary was cut off by Simon.  
  
"But? Kevin was the first to come see me. Not Matt, Lucy, mom, or dad. Kevin! He doesn't blame me but the rest of them do or did. I don't know if they do or what." He was cut abruptly.  
  
"Simon you need to calm down. You're getting to worked up. I understand more than what I did now. Thanks for that. But as I started to say. Did you try to move to get from getting hit?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then you tried to keep everyone safe. You have no blame. Someone who was under the influence hit you. They didn't try not to hit you. When your drunk even some people don't have to be to drunk they/you lose control of what your doing. I should know!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See the reason I'm here is because I eloped while I was drunk and I need dad to annul it." Mary finished softly.  
  
"Wow is it someone we know? Or just someone you meet on the street?"  
  
"Someone I meet recently not on the street. His name's Jason. We were both drink and didn't know what we were doing."  
  
"So you got married and I was in an accident. What else is gonna happen now? Where is all this gonna go?"  
  
"We'll be fine. Your not to blame get some rest. See you tomorrow. We'll continue this. It will happen don't get any ideas how to get out of it. Goodnight Simon. Love you."  
  
"Night Mary. Love you too." 


	10. Sam and David

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 10  
  
After Mary left the hospital she went to where she's staying a crashed. She didn't want to sleep all day the next day and knew if it was any later she would be.  
  
The next day began as soon as the sky opened.  
  
It was 8 O'clock. The twins just woke up. The first time in a long time they slept that late. But then they always did know when something was up and tried to be good. They crawled out of their bed and went to see if anyone was up. No one was it was a busy day yesterday and they were still asleep. David didn't want to wake anyone up. "Sam, we should go downstairs and watch TV."  
  
"TV? I guess we could for a little bit." Sam replied.  
  
After watching TV for half an hour they decided it was time to eat. They knew how to get to the cereal and knew how to pour it. David liked milk with his but could live without. No sooner had they reached the kitchen did they hear thunder and lightning. Being four they didn't really like storms. Food forgotten they ran for their parents.  
  
"Mommy, daddy." Sam screamed as he ran.  
  
"No storms, scary storms. Go away." David kept saying.  
  
As they ran their parents were waking up. They knew they needed to get up get a move on the day. They didn't get far when Sam and David ran in. Sam to his mother' David to his father both crying. Annie and Eric was shocked but got over as soon as they say outside. The sky was black and ugly. There was a big ka boom. Waking Ruthie up. Ruthie loved storms. They let plants grow and let animals drink if they didn't have much water. Not today though. The sky was looking very ugly indeed. She went to take a shower knowing it would be safer to get it out of the way.  
  
Matt woke up with the latest ka boom. He couldn't sleep with it. Also being that Sam and David were still crying in fear. He also thought he'd go take a shower before the storm really broke. Meanwhile Lucy and Kevin were still trying to sleep to no avail. So they also got up. Kevin headed for the shower and Lucy headed for the kitchen to make them breakfast.  
  
In the hospital Simon awoke to his doctor's voice.  
  
"Simon, wake up." Dr. Stone said.  
  
"Huh? What?" Was Simon's reply.  
  
"Simon I need you to wake up. If you'd like to maybe go home today."  
  
"Home? Oh ok." Simon finally was able to wake up and realize he was still in the hospital.  
  
"Simon may I ask you; What time you went to bed?" The doctor knew it was early but thought the young boy would have been up by now.  
  
"Oh I don't know. It was late."  
  
"Late? Um How late? And why where you up so late?"  
  
"Yes late. I don't know maybe midnight. I was thinking a lot." Simon replied simply. Although he was getting annoyed by all the questions.  
  
"Oh I see. Let's see how your fairing this today then I'll give you my verdict." Dr. Stone said softly.  
  
"Ok." It was then that he looked out the window. "There's going to be a big storm today." He stated while thinking oh joy.  
  
Mary had awoken to the winds howling outside. She was tired still but knew the wind wouldn't just shut up. So she got up and looked out the window. Oh no it's going to a very bad storm today. In that case I better get to the hospital before anything major happens. She thought going to take a shower. Which after she grabbed a banana and was getting to ready to walk out the door.  
  
Back at the Camdens house. Everyone was no up dressed and in the kitchen. Lucy decided that Kevin and she could eat breakfast with everyone. So she told him that and they were in the kitchen helping with getting the food done. Just as everyone was finishing there breakfast the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Ruthie said. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Ruthie. This is uncle Hank. Could I please speak with your father?" Hank said.  
  
"Sure. Just a moment." Ruthie walked over to her dad told him it was uncle Hank and said he it was for him.  
  
"Hello Hank what's up?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing much I just got a report that there's a watch for a tornado. I just wanted you to know. Also Julie is going to stop by for a surprise visit soon. Can you please make sure she stay's there?"  
  
"Sure. Are you at the hospital?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Could you check on Simon and tell him to all us?"  
  
"Simon's here? Why is Simon here?"  
  
"Check in on him and he'll tell you. So will you?"  
  
"Yes sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sam and David had clamed down a bit. But in a few minutes after Julie was there they along with her girl started to fuss even more so than earlier. 


	11. Not looking to good

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 11  
  
Mary didn't walk out the door. For she heard commotion down they hall. She heard that there was a tornado watch. So instead of heading to the hospital she went back inside and turned on the TV. She knew the sky looked bad but didn't want to believe rumors. As the weather report came on for Glen Oak Mary got worried. There was a tornado watch. They were telling everyone one a high floor or near glass get to someplace safe. Mary knew this wasn't good.  
  
Back at the Camden house they little kids were still fussing. Eric, Julie and Annie decided to check the weather report. That being the same as Mary had hard. (They were watching together. But they didn't know it.) They decided to go downstairs and play a few games with the kids.  
  
At that same time Lucy and Kevin also was watching the report. They didn't want to stay in the garage. They went into the house as they others were going down to the basement. They didn't want to go with everyone quite yet. So they sat on the couch turned back on the TV and talked to each other.  
  
"Should I make an appointment tomorrow then?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well I have work but I'm sure Roxanne can cover for me. If need be. My opinion, yes call tomorrow and get an appointment. I don't think today is a good day to be out." Kevin said gently.  
  
"Your right it's not. After we get this conformed do you wanna tell the others?"  
  
"Yes, I could have my mom and Ben come here. We could have a nice dinner with everyone then announce it." Kevin told his opinion.  
  
"That sounds good to me. Um Kevin what's that noise." Lucy asked.  
  
Hank was walking through Simon's door. Simon had on the weather report.(this is a little later than everyone else.) Hank didn't like what he was hearing. He was glad the Julie and the baby were at Eric's. Simon was listening intently to the weather. His doctor told him that he'd be back later to check on him again then tell him his verdict. Wrapped up in the TV Simon did see anyone enter.  
  
"Hey Simon." Hank said. Making Simon jump. Then Simon regretting the move.  
  
"Hi Uncle Hank. What are you doing here?" Simon asked puzzled.  
  
"Well I called your dad. Julie was going over for a surprise but as I knew the weather wasn't great I told him to make sure she stayed. After I talked he asked me to check in on you. I was surprise you were here. I asked he told me you would. So start spilling." Hank said.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Well if I didn't I wouldn't of said spill it. So start." Hank said.  
  
"Fine. Yesterday we were going to the pool hall to celebrate Ruthie becoming a woman. Well Ruthie and Cecilia were with me. There was a drunk driver on the road and hit us on my side. Ruthie broke her leg. And Cecilia a fractured arm. I have bruised ribs and a broken arm. So I had to stay for a day or two. I'm not complaining though. A day or two is nothing and it's better me than them." Simon said as fast as he could.  
  
"No. It would be better with no one in the hospital. So are you getting out today?" Hank asked.  
  
"I don't know. Dr. Stone said he would come back and check on me then tell. He's hasn't been back yet." Simon said.  
  
"Ok. I don't know it looks like it might be better to keep you here with the storm and all."  
  
"I don't mind being here. But if I had it my way I'd be home with my family with the storm. I like storms but I rather be with my family."  
  
"Hey, I'm here and I'm family."  
  
"Well I meant at home." Simon smiled.  
  
"Oh okay. Well I'll let you sleep or go back to watching TV."  
  
"O..K." Simon said while trying to sound strong.  
  
"Simon are you in pain?"  
  
"N..O. Why?"  
  
"If you're in pain I'll go get you something. Just tell me."  
  
"Fine I'm in a little pain but I don't want anything."  
  
"Ok for now. If you have anymore pain I want you to tell some on immediately."  
  
"Ok Uncle Hank. Um.. What's that noise?" Simon said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok Thank you  
  
princess55 and Caligurl. You guys are great. 


	12. Eye of the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 12  
  
"What is that sound?" Eric asked as he was walking back down there steps after getting some food for everyone.  
  
"What sound? Annie asked. While Julie looked worried.  
  
"Oh it was coming out side it sounded strange." Eric replied calmly.  
  
Meanwhile Mary Was at the her place. She decided she better go down where almost everyone else is. She heard a funny sound and didn't want to be alone anymore. She looked out of the window and saw that the wind was picking up at a very fast rate. After this she ran towards the steps and down. She almost reached the bottom when she tripped. Making her roll the rest of the way down.  
  
Matt after his shower went back to his room to study some. He decided he wasn't hungry and didn't go eat. He heard a sound that he only heard one other time. So he ran to the basement where everyone else was as fast as he could. Taking his books and paper. He made it down right as his dad asked what is that sound. He didn't want to tell the little kids that it was a tornado. So he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
Lucy and Kevin after Lucy asked what's that noise went to the basement with everyone else. They weren't taking any chances. They got down there also as Eric asked what the sound was. Lucy went with the mothers to watch the kids. While the men went to look from the top of the steps out a window. Matt was right. There was a Tornado. They went back down the steps took so blankets that were on a shelve and gathered everyone in a back room. It was safest there. They made it there just as the power went out. The covered with the blankets and stayed huddled around each other.  
  
Simon and Hank were in Simon's room. Simon asked what the noise was. Hank wasn't sure if it could be a tornado and didn't want to guess. Hank told Simon to stay there and to relax while he was going to go out and ask some questions. Hank didn't come back. He ended up helping with his patient to get to safety. Simon didn't know where Hank was or for that matter what the sound was that kept roaring. The went out but being in a hospital has its reward for it came right back on by the generator. He was getting nervous. Hank told him to stay there so he did.  
  
Mary got up after her fall. She knew she would be bruised later. She went to where there was a crowed around a big room. She asked what was going on just as the power went out. Needless to say her answer was there was a tornado and she better huddle in and cover with a blanket. Which she did.  
  
Back at the house. The kids screamed and screamed. Even Ruthie. Lucy held onto Kevin and shock. Kevin held her whispering reassuringly. Matt was behind Julie who was clam and held her child. Annie held Sam and tried to smooth him. While Eric tried with David.  
  
Simon figured out there was a tornado after awhile. But never being in one had no idea what to do. So he got up and sat under the bed. The tornado was getting stronger and he could her it. He wanted to see what was happening. Being curious he crawled over to the window and opened the curtain. Not 5 minutes later did he realize that was a mistake. He thought you learn from you mistakes. Which in this case he defiantly learned from his mistake. The window started to shake. It shattered and glass cut and landed all around him. He tried to move backwards and ended up falling twice before he made it to his door. He opened it crawled out and shut it as quickly as he could. With in 10 minutes the tornado was gone. There was just rain.  
  
At the house everyone unbundled from each other. Matt, Kevin and Eric were the first ones free. Lucy Got out of the group of the children and women and went to hold tight to Kevin. The Women and kids got up slowly and were still holding on to each other. The Men went to go check out what damage was done. They made all the women stay much to their displeasure. The house was creaked all over. They stairs upstairs were messed up. They would have to rent somewhere so they could fix the house. It would take awhile. They went and looked at the garage it was totaled. They then went to tell the women who would be upset. After that they tried the phone to call the hospital but the phone was down and Kevin didn't have his cell on him nor did Matt.  
  
Mary was fine. Everyone else was to. She wasn't in the middle of the storm but nonetheless is shock her up. She was worried about Simon and her family.  
  
Simon was bloody and hurt from they fall. He seemed to be they only crazy person to stay in his room. But there were a lot of people being hysterical. He was near a lady who was crying. He crawled over and started to talk to her gently calming here. A nurse was near by in a corner and also calmed while he talked. Nether noticed the blood. After awhile they were calm and the lady went back to her room. The nurse was about to get up when she heard a voice.  
  
"Simon Camden what happened to you?" Hank said with concern.  
  
"Um nothing much."  
  
"Nothing much you say? Well look at you Simon your all bloody with deep cuts and you have glass in some places. Now tell me what happened as I get you back to your room."  
  
"Um my room wouldn't be a good idea." Simon said.  
  
"Why not? Here come over here while I look you over." He said.  
  
Simon told him the whole story. He even admitted that he was in pain. They put him in a new room. Then they cleaned him up gave him painkillers and he fell asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ok so I had no idea where I was going and truth I still don't. So here's this chapter. I probably won't update for about 3-4 days. I'll be gone. But I will finish the story as soon as I come back and have time to type. Thank 


	13. The Aftermath of the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 13  
  
Mary went back to her room and got her cell; with some other things. After she was sure she had what she wanted she jumped into her car and drove off. She was headed to her childhood house. As she drove closer to her old neighborhood the more damage there was. Mary had no idea if anyone called 911. So she called just to make sure. There were fires along with injured people. Mary was scared to see what she'd find at her lovely house.  
  
At the house Kevin took Lucy and sat her down away from everyone else. He needed to tell her about the house (the garage and house) but she had to stay calm because if she was really pregnant it wouldn't be good to be all worked up.  
  
"Lucy what I'm going to tell you is going to be upsetting. None the less you should say calm for the baby." Kevin said gently.  
  
"Ok I'll try."  
  
"Good. Now your family's house is a mess. That's not all." She started to interrupt. "The garage/ our house well it's no more."  
  
"No more? Meaning it's gone?" Lucy said sadly.  
  
"Yes it was totaled in the tornado."  
  
"That's not very fair. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well rent somewhere with your parents."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's go join everyone else."  
  
"Sound's good to me."  
  
Meanwhile Eric and Matt were telling the children and other women. Annie was depressed but knew she could help with redoing the house. It was bringing back the memories when she the fixer and taught the kids how to do it. Julie was sorry for her brother and sister-in-law. She would help them with anything they needed. Ruthie wasn't very happy with the tornado for ruining the house. Matt had to calm her down. If it wasn't serious it would have been funny. Sam and David didn't really understand.  
  
Simon was still at the hospital sleeping. Hank tried to call Eric and Annie but with the phone being out he couldn't get through. So he let Simon sleep and went to check on his patients.  
  
Mary was at her old driveway. She looked at the house and felt her stomach do flip-flaps. It was a mess. The roof was half off. A tree was uprooted. The grass was mush with mud in it. All the pretty flowers were no longer pretty. Actually pretty was an understatement. She went up to the door and opened it. The stairs(upstairs) weren't together. The living room's furniture was ripped and flipped. The pictures and stuff on the walls in the hallway where on the ground mostly broken. The kitchen was the worst. All the windows were broken. The sink was uplifted from its place. The table was slit in half. Anything that was loose was on the floor all over. Se could her voices somewhere. So she went to look in the basement hoping everyone was alright. As she reached the steps Ruthie ran into her.  
  
"MARY! What are you doing here? Oh the house. My gosh this is so unfair." Mary not being there and was in the mood to laugh at something just laughed. Ruthie was very entertainment. Everyone including Ruthie joined in.  
  
"So, Mary what are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well I guess you'll find out someway so I'll say it. But no one can yell at me."  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good." Julie said.  
  
"So?" Ruthie said.  
  
"I eloped. Ah." Eric started to cut in. "I was drunk. I went out with some of my friends and I ended up getting drunk. I was hoping you dad could help me get it annulled."  
  
"When did all this take place?" Kevin asked.  
  
"umm A week ago."  
  
"Who's the guy?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Well the guy's names Jason. He also was drunk therefore neither of us knew what we were doing."  
  
"Did you even know him?" Julie asked.  
  
"Well yes but not well. We meet about a month ago." Mary said calmly. She wasn't going to lose it. She was going to stay in control.  
  
"Well I can help. You were both drunk that'll be easier. Thank you for coming to me and thanks for telling everyone straight out. You've changed but for the better."  
  
"I love you dad. O course I love all of you too." Mary said.  
  
"Well good we love you too." Annie said.  
  
"Um you guys I know Simon would hate for us to go and see him but I think we should. The lines are down.." Matt started to say.  
  
"Simon! Where is he? And why wouldn't he want you guys to come?" Julie asked confused.  
  
"He's in the hospital. He was the one driving when Ruthie was in the accident." Annie said.  
  
"Oh who else was with him? Was it his fault? Is he okay? Are the people he was with ok?" Julie flung question after question.  
  
"Cecilia was with him. It most certainly wasn't his fault and he's fine he should be home tomorrow. Cecilia only has a fracture arm nothing big. So yes she's fine." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh well that's good." Julie said relaxing once again.  
  
"Now as I was saying the lines are down so we can't just call him." Matt started again.  
  
"I have my cell we can use that." Mary said  
  
"Well we could but I would like at lest two of us to go see him. So who's going?" Matt finally got to finish.  
  
"I do!" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
All the cars were fine. The van was messed up though. Julie took the three kids with her. Lucy and Kevin took his car. Mary and her parents went together in her car. As the reached the hospital it looked the same as the neighborhood. They all hoped everything was fine. Everyone got out of the cars fast and raced in. Well with the tornado and all the fires and that needless to say the E.R. was a mess. So they started walking towards his old room. Thinking he'd still be there. As they reached the door Hank was coming down the hall. Upon seeing that his wife and child were fine he hugged them.  
  
"You're looking for Simon I presume. He's not in there though and I advise not going in there either." Hank said.  
  
"Ok well where is Simon then?"  
  
"He's over there. In that room. But before everyone goes marching in let me tell you what happened. No he's fine" Hank said as Eric stared to talk. "I don't think he'll be going home today or tomorrow liked he wished." Hank said then started in on what happened to Simon during the storm and what happened afterwards. Everyone was shocked.  
  
Simon was asleep so everyone sat down somewhere in the room to wake til he woke. As soon as he did they told him about the house and everything.  
  
"Well I guess as soon as I' out of here which shouldn't be too long." No one thought so but let him think that. "I get to help with repainting. I hope you guys start to work on the house soon." 


	14. Talking and getting ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 14  
  
As soon as everyone (excluding Simon of course.) woke up the next day. After breakfast they started to fix the house and garage. Lucy and Kevin got what they could of their stuff. The other's got what they could from the kitchen and everywhere else where it was a mess. Then they cleaned the hallway and made it look almost new. That took all of the morning. They had lunch and discussed what game plan they should have. The living room looked the easiest so that would be first. Second would be the kitchen. Then the stairs and then they'd clean whatever was a mess up there.  
  
Mary was the first on done with lunch. She knew her family needed her but also knew she needed to talk to Simon soon.  
  
"Mum, Dad I'll be home in a bit. I need to go on somewhere." Mary said hoping that her parents would take it.  
  
"Um, ok. See you in a bit then." Eric said. "Where are you going?" Annie asked.  
  
"I would tell you if I wanted you to know. It's not anything crazy. When I come home if I feel okay enough to tell you I will ok?" Mary said. She would ask Simon if he cared for her to tell.  
  
"Ok I guess. Bye."  
  
Mary got in her car and drove to the hospital. She had no idea what mood Simon would be in. She was hoping the same on as the other night. That went good and hopefully now would too. She walk to his room and listened at the door. It sounded like he was watching TV. So she opened the door and slipped in.  
  
"Hello dude." She said.  
  
"Hey. What you are doing here?" Simon said surprised.  
  
"Well we had a talk to finish. Yes, I know the house needs done; but we need to get on with the conversation before you go home. So are ready to get done?"  
  
"Sure I guess."  
  
"OK well as you weren't there last night I'll tell you that I told everyone last night."  
  
"Told them what?" Simon said panicky.  
  
"That I eloped. I told them the story and asked dad to help. Which, he said he'll do. I was nervous. They asked why I was here and everyone was there so I just went on and told them. I'd do anything not to do that again. Nonetheless I did."  
  
"That's good you told everyone though. I mean it would have been harder to do it later. Then if you didn't then it wouldn't be fair then you'd feel guilty."  
  
"Yes that's what I thought when everyone asked. So out with it I did. (they laughed at that.) So how are you feeling after yesterday?"  
  
"Fine. Dr. Stone said I might be able to go home in three days. He doesn't know for sure though. So don't tell anyone. I was glad I helped calm a women and a nurse. That was good. I'm not sorry I went to the window and looked out either. It was cool to watch. I could have done without the glass but oh well."  
  
"Ok. So what do you think of the accident? Any better?" Mary asked.  
  
They didn't know Hank and his doctor were at the door. Hank was surprise but kept quite. The doctor was amazed at the exchange the two gave each other.  
  
"Well, I still think if I did something a little different none of this would have happened. Nobody yesterday said it wasn't my fault. I know we really didn't talk about it but I would have liked someone to comment."  
  
"No one did comment did they. Hum. Well it wasn't your fault and you need to let it go."  
  
"But I can't. I mean I can but it's hard. I think what if it was Ruthie that got hurt more than me. What if Cecilia did?" Simon said desperately.  
  
"Relax Simon. Don't think that. Ruthie and Cecilia are fine. Ruthie is even helping with the house. She a trooper. Cecilia I'm sure is doing just fine. I bet if she hasn't come yet that she will. So forget those thoughts. It wasn't you fault and nothing you think is going to help you in anyway. But the way aren't you suppose to be relaxing and healing up?"  
  
"I don't know am I?"  
  
"Simon." Mary said in an even tone.  
  
"Ok yes I am. No Cecilia won't come I told her not to visit until I got home. Ruthie is helping huh? That's good. I'm glad. Of course she's a trooper. She's great too."  
  
"Yes. I need to go. I told mum and dad I wouldn't be long. Will you be ok if I go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok love you. See you tomorrow. Bye." Mary said.  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
Hank and Dr. Stone quickly moved away to the corner. As Mary walked out they walked around it.  
  
"Mary. What are you doing here?" Hank asked her causally.  
  
"Hi. Uncle Hank. I was seeing Simon. How are you?"  
  
"Oh. Were on our way there now. I'm fine you?"  
  
"I'm good. Well I need to get home and help the rest of the family. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Tell them I said hi."  
  
"I will." Mary said. She forgot to ask Simon if she could tell. Mary didn't want to betray his trust but thought it would be ok to tell them. They need to know.  
  
Mary left and went home. She helped with the rest of the stuff they had left. Hank and Dr. Stone walked into Simon's room. Dr. Stone gave him good news.  
  
"Well Simon if you are doing this good tomorrow you can go home the day after that."  
  
"Cool. Simon said."  
  
The lines are still down at your house. So on my way home I'll tell your family. Ok?" Hank said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Simon went back to watching TV. Which he ended up falling asleep. Mary was at home. The worked until 9 at the house. I would be done in a day or two if they kept up with the speed they were working. They went back to where they where staying. (same place as Mary.) Mary did tell them that she went to see Simon. She also brought up he felt guilty even after 2 attempts to change his mind. Everyone agreed they'd have to bring it up. Hank did stop by and told them the news.  
  
The next day they got everything picked up downstairs and fixed. The stair people (a/n: no idea what to call them) came and fixed them. So after that everyone went upstairs and looked around. Surprisingly nothing major happened so it was easy. They left the kitten and living room unpainted for Simon. He who was coming home the next day. Everyone was going to sleep in there own beds when Simon did.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I know I probably have a lot of mistakes in here. All my other chapters do too. As soon as I get the next chapter up. (I think it'll be the last.) I'm going to go re-through it and fix everything. 


	15. Repairing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 15  
  
When Simon came home there was a small welcome home party. They knew Simon wouldn't like a big one. What they decided was prefect. The food he liked since it was his party and he was in a hospital was there. Also they had banner and the Camdens along with Julie, Hank, and the child. Simon enjoyed it. After the party Hank, Julie and the child went home. Everyone else went up the stairs to there bed rooms and fell fast asleep. They missed their beds. (Mary was also slept there. It was after also her home too.) Matt and Kevin shared a room. As did Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie.  
  
The next day the twins were the first awake as always. Then Matt, Ruthie, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Eric, Mary, and Annie. (a/n: that's the order they woke up. They didn't wake at the same time.) After breakfast Simon asked if he could paint. Much to everyone's surprise; considering he just cam home the day before.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Annie asked.  
  
"Mum, I wouldn't ask if I didn't feel up to it. I'm not porcelain. Stop worrying." Simon said in his usual tone.  
  
"Ok. If you need a break or anything take it though. And take what you can reach. Don't do the top or bottom."  
  
"Fine."  
  
So everyone went into the living room to paint. Well Ruthie didn't she just watched and helped with whatever she could. Of course the twins tried but didn't do much. It was all a really fun event. Everyone together. They joked around and horse played like a family should do every once in awhile. After the living room was done it was 11:30 so they had lunch. After lunch it was the kitchens turn to be painted. That took until 3:30. The hallway didn't really need repainted but everyone decided it needed a new color so that was next. Afterwards they had dinner. After dinner the painted the railing on the stairs. Then they sat down and played games. At 10 o'clock everyone started going to bed.  
  
They next day was bright and sunny. Everyone woke up much like they day before. After breakfast they all went outside and started picking up sticks and things. Well Simon didn't he walked around with Happy for a little bit. Then he sat on the porch and read a book. They rest of the family finished the sticks. After the stick they ate lunch. Next they worked together to put the lawn back into a piece of beauty. They got new flower and replanted them. The one tree was ruined so a new tree was planted. At about 5 everyone decided it was dinner time. Once dinner was done back to work they went. Only the yard was mainly done so they went to the garage and worked on that. At 8:30 they called it a day. Much to Simon's gratitude. He was feeling very lazy. But knew his ribs would not allow him to bend over. Even if he could manage a little no way were his brother and mum going to let him.  
  
After everyone woke up and had breakfast the next day they went back out to rebuild the garage. Simon helped with handing tools and that as did Ruthie. The twin hung out in the yard playing with their toys. They stopped for lunch and then went back to work. They did the same after dinner. By they time the called an end to the day they had a lot done. It would take about 3 more days to finish.  
  
Everyday went the same. Everyone woke up ate and went to built the garage. After three days they had it built and ready for painting. Simon was happy about that. He could do something worth while. Hurray!!! The painting took 3 day's to complete. Everyone was happy that it was done. For celebration they went out to dinner. (after everyone showered on the last day.() 


	16. Relaxing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to 7th heaven writers and wb.  
  
Chapter/Part: 16  
  
It was a bright sunny day out. Everyone was up and eating breakfast. Today was church and it was they first day they didn't have to work on repairing anything after the tornado. Julie, Hank, and their child was going over after they were done. Then everyone was going to go together to the church. Cecilia and her parents were going to meet them there.  
  
"From here on out were can put this behind us." Ruthie said.  
  
Everyone agreed. They could put the accident and the tornado behind them. Even if Simon wasn't completely healed. Ruthie was doing better but she still had to have the cast for about 3 more weeks. Cecilia still had to be carefully but not as much. Everything and everyone was doing fine.  
  
After church Hank, Julie, their child, Cecilia and her parents went back to the Camden's. The women were going to cook lunch. The men were going to set the table and hang out. The children were going to play. They women where in the middle of preparing the food there was someone knocking on the back door. Matt was coming down the stairs when he heard the knock. So he went to open it and let the women continue cooking.  
  
"Hello Matt." Sarah said as soon as he opened it.  
  
"Sarah what are you doing here. I thought you were coming later in the week." Matt said surprised and gladly.  
  
"Well I was but wanted to come sooner. So here I am. Do you want me to leave," She asked jokingly.  
  
"Of." He realized she was joking. "Of course I do."  
  
"Ok I'll leave." She started to turn.  
  
"Get back here you. Of course I'm glad you are here and I don't want you to go anywhere." Matt said then kissed her. "They women are making lunch. Would you like me to take your stuff up to the room?"  
  
"That would be nice. I'll go and help them make lunch. That sounds fun."  
  
Matt took her bags and took them to the room. Sarah walked in and started helping after she greeted everyone. They all had fun. No one was bored in the least. After the food was done and the table set everyone took something and went outside. That is were they were going to eat. To enjoy the lovely day.  
  
After lunch Annie and Julie did the dishes. Then after those your done went back outside. Everyone talked and played games the rest of the day. It was a lovely day.  
  
The next day it was cloudy and everyone in the house was lazy. They watched a movie together then went there separate ways. They had nothing to do and planned on keeping it that way.  
  
The days to follow was the near the same. Everyone moved on. Simon didn't feel guilty anymore. He wouldn't drive for a month but finally got back to driving. Everyone one was happy and contempt. Mary went back to her job and apartment. Matt and Sarah went back the school. Life went on.  
  
THE END.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thank you to all that review/reviewed. I appreciated it. I'll start working on all my mistakes. But don't expect there still won't be any. 


End file.
